Kingdom Hearts Twisted
by Crystal4060
Summary: I finally wrote something!
1. Chapter 1

**So I finally wrote something...don't expect me to update often, but if you review then I might.**

**I'm fixing this chapter, it's not good**

* * *

I grabbed the hair brush and pulled it through my brown hair quickly, while attempting to get dressed. I checked in the mirror, to make sure I didn't look like I had just woken up. My crystal blue eyes stared back at me. Crystal...that's also my name. I slipped on my sandals and headed out the door.

"Mom I'm going to the play island!" I called

"Okay be back before lunch," she replied

" 'Kay, bye!"

My friends and I have been working on a raft to leave Destiny Islands. I was taking a break, lying on the dock, wondering what we might find when we leave. I closed my eyes and started to think about wherever I came from, and why I couldn't remember anything about it.

"Sora stop slacking off!"  
"What about Crystal? Why don't you yell at her?"  
"Because I actually helped" I said walking over to Riku and Sora, who had just been woken up by Kairi.  
The rest of the day was normal, until I got home  
"Mom! I'm home"  
There was no response. I went upstairs knowing something was wrong. That's when I found out she had died. Her bed was stained with red. I picked up a black knife which, had it not been used to kill my mom, I would have thought looked really nice. I went to my room, feeling like I needed to tell my fish about what had happened.  
"Peacock...she's dead"

* * *

**Let me know if it's horrible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here, have a really short chapter. Again don't expect an update.**

**Crystal: Don't you need a disclaimer?**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, If I did I would teach Sora and Riku about Yu-gi-oh**

**Crystal: I wonder how that would work...**

**Now on to the Mini Chapter!**

* * *

"I can't believe this.

Why would anyone want to kill my mom?

Maybe I would learn something from searching her room..." I thought. Peacock

understood that something was wrong(Of course Peacock IS the most awesome

fish ever) and barely ate his bloodworms. "Okay now to search my mom's

room" I started to look around, trying not to look at the blood.

Whoever did this is going to die. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

**Also first person to review gets to lose to me and my crystal beasts in a turbo duel, get a virtual keyblade, or both. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I admit, that last chapter was so small it doesn't deserve to be called a chapter, so to make up for it you get another chapter.**

**If you need a disclaimer go to the Mini Chapter**

* * *

I didn't find anything. Guess I should sleep and think about this tomorrow.

After seeing someone heading to the Island in the rain, I got out of bed. It's not like I ever sleep anyway. I got to the island and saw Sora and Riku there.  
"Of course they'd be here." I thought. Sora ran past me, clearly looking for Kairi.

"I forgot something!" I realize, racing to a certain spot in the sand. I searched in the sand until I dug out a blue star charm I had left there when I was five. I had a feeling I wouldn't be back here for a while. Now that I had it with me, I walked towards Riku.

"Hey. What's going on here?" I asked casually.

"The door has opened. Once we step through we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again."

"I don't have parents..."

"This may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"...So you want me to trust darkness...that helps me...how?

Before he could answer, the world was engulfed in darkness

* * *

**Satisfied? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently people DO read my story.**

* * *

"Riku! Kairi! Anyone there?" I called  
"Guess not" I had woken up in an odd, but nice, town that was nothing like Destiny Islands. Just then I saw some strange shadowy things with yellow eyes.  
"I'm guessing you guys aren't friendly" I say, kicking one of them.  
"What are these things?" As if to answer my question I heard a voice say "They are called heartless"  
"Mind telling me who you are?" I ask  
"You'll find out soon enough"  
"Great..."  
A swarm of these "heartless" appeared behind me. A key shaped sword that was blue and silver appeared in my hand. I charged at the heartless, as if I had done it a million times before.  
"Ha! Now that's how you kill a heartless! I wonder where this thing came from though...can it fly? Maybe if I threw it? No that's crazy" I thought. However I tried it anyway.  
Apparently swords turning into gliders isn't so crazy after all...

* * *

**So far no one has won the once in a lifetime opportunity to lose to me in a turbo duel or the virtual keyblade...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, wasn't sure where I'd go from there so now...back to traverse town**

* * *

"I wonder if my friends could still be in that town place...what was it called again? Traverse Town? After all it makes sense. I left because my keyblade could fly, but the others may not have keyblades. Although I have heard that Sora's been going to other worlds too..." I thought. So next stop: Traverse Town

When I arrived in Traverse Town, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I spun around quickly, summoning my keyblade.  
"Who's there?"  
"Crystal?"  
"I recognize that voice...that's Sora"

* * *

**A wild Sora appears. What will Crystal do?  
Sorry it's short, but I'll try to update again soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**See I said I'd update. Still no reviews... **

* * *

"Hi Sora,"  
"Crystal I finally found you!"  
"You were looking for me...?"  
"Of course, you're my friend. And if you're here then maybe Riku and Kairi are here too. Have you seen them anywhere?"  
"No, I haven't."  
"You're going to come with us right? We have this ship we use to travel between worlds"  
"He must be talking about the duck and the...whatever that is" I thought  
"She can't come with us!"  
I left while Sora tried to convince the duck to let me come  
"Hey...she's gone"

"Sora looks like he's doing okay..."  
I contemplated whether I should leave or not, but in the end I decided to stay a little longer.  
I'm glad I did  
I was able to meet Maleficent

* * *

**A foretaste of what's coming. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have nothing to say...on with the story**

**Crystal: I get to meet Maleficent...yay...**

* * *

"Well well, if it isn't Crystal"  
I spin around and see an dark, green faced lady behind me.  
"How do you know who I am?"  
"Riku has told me about you,"  
Riku...she knows Riku?  
"You've seen how that boy has abandoned you?"  
I was silent. Sure it did feel like Sora didn't care about us anymore...but Sora's not like that. Right? I'm so confused...  
"You should join me"  
"..No"  
With that I got on my keyblade glider and left to clear my head  
I flew up to a rooftop somewhere. My head was full of questions. Who was she? Why does Riku know her? Has Sora really abandoned us?  
Is there anyone who might have the answers?  
I jumped down from the rooftop. I need answers. I'm going to look for someone who has them. I charged forward, slashing through some heartless until I got to an accessory shop.  
"Might as well see what's in here" I thought walking in  
"Hey there how can I...wait are you a friend of that Sora kid?"  
"Yeah...my name is Crystal,"  
"The name's Cid. If you were looking for Sora he just left,"  
"Okay. Thanks,"  
"Let me know if you need anything,"  
"Alright. Bye Cid,"  
I walked out, thinking that if Sora was near Riku might be too, and I could learn how that witch knew him.  
"Maleficent said you'd be here,"  
"Well you saved me the trouble of looking for you...Riku"

* * *

**This might have been the longest chapter in the story...**


End file.
